TEOREMA DE CUPIDO
by isamay
Summary: NC-Yaoi/EXO- Cuenta la historia que un día Cupido jugaba saltando de nube en nube sin precaución,armado del nuevo arco, flechas y aljaba que su madre le obsequio.El hijo de Venus,a lo lejos diviso la silueta de una ninfa del bosque,que jugaba con su medio hermano, Himeneo.Enojado con ambos por no invitarle a su juego inicio a lanzar flechas impares de amor por doquier para asustar.
**Advertencia:**

 **Género:** Ficción | Ejem…Romance (?) Comedia (?) NC-Yaoi-Romance-Oneshoot

 **Personajes:** KRIS/TAO (EXO(

 **Tipo:** Oneshot – Apto para todo público.

 **Advertencias:** Gente romantica… huyan!… no! esperen no todas! …TT o TT )/ … vuelvan! OTL

 **Descripción:** Cuenta la historia que un día Cupido jugaba saltando de nube en nube sin precaución, armado del nuevo arco, flechas y aljaba que su madre le obsequio. El hijo de Venus, a lo lejos diviso la silueta de una ninfa del bosque, que jugaba con su medio hermano, Himeneo. Enojado con ambos por no invitarle a su juego inicio a lanzar flechas impares de amor por doquier para asustar a la ninfa. Al darse cuenta su madre del pequeño desastre que había armado su hijo, lanzo el conjuro para que los otros dioses no tomaran represalias con Cupido. Aquél que sufriera la desdicha de ser lastimado por una de esas flechas, sufrirá un amor no correspondido para luego encontrar su verdadero amor… sí así el Dios del destino lo quisiera…

Esta es la historia de una de esas fechas…y ¿Qué pasa si Cupido usa sólo una flecha? ….

N/A: Momento de inspiración que me llevo a escribirlo en tiempo record xDD esta madrugada. ahora tengo sueño. Adios! Ps. Se agradecen los comentarios y reclamos.

 **"CULPA DE CUPIDO Y SUS FLECHAS IMPARES"**

 ** _¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos?,¿O llorar porque_**

 ** _nunca seremos más que amigos?_**

* * *

– Hey! no tienes que responder ahora mismo.

Y ahi esta yo, suplicando. Bueno, para ser sincero sonó casi como una súplica, no pude evitarlo; no era tan tonto. Es más, mi madre se sentía muy orgullosa de mis logros académicos y presumía de su "pequeñin": con los vecinos y familiares. Sabía que la respuesta estaba en esa mirada confundida que me observaba, casi angustiado, buscando una salida de emergencia o pidiendo a los cielos que la tierra se abriera ese instante para que me llevaran a las profundidades del planeta tierra. Problema resulto. Adios, Hwang Zi Tao. Mi problema puede ser comprendido con un simple planteamiento de una formula: CUPIDO IDIOTA + FLECHAS IMPARES = DESASTRE PARA MI VIDA SENTIMENTAL. ¡ _Eureka_!.

No sé porque, ni como paso. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía, ya era demasiado tarde. Pasaba mis días corriendo tras sus pasos, como la sombra de su sombra, Yixing se burlaba todo el tiempo, me decía que parecía un cachorrito perdido, cuando no estaba cerca de Wu Yi Fan. Quizas se volvió una costumbre, día a día era lo mismo, una rutina que empezaba a atraparme, no había cambios en nuestra relación, al parecer él nunca se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos y yo para él era….¿un amigo más?. No, en realidad; aunque odiaba darle la razón a Yixing era simple y llanamente su mascota. Atento a cualquier cosa que él quisiera o necesitara. Siempre fuimos inseparables o al menos hasta la llegada del nuevo estudiante a nuestra academia de artes.

El chico nuevo era increíble, de padres economicamente acomodados, dueños de una cadena de hoteles en Seúl y Japón, que adoraban y consentian al niño de alegría infinita, además de ser muy talentoso no parecía de este mundo, tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa que simplemente te quedabas embobado y perdido en ese rostro de _"duende de la felicidad". S_ u alegría era tan contagiosa que mágicamente todos estaban de buen humor, cuando él estaba embargo, para mí fue al revés ; solo me trajo días tristes y llenos de incertidumbre.

Comencé a vivir con el miedo que un día Wu Yi Fan se alejaría; no más, tardes de torneo de videojuegos tomando cafe _Starbucks,_ ya no tendríamos tardes de _shopping_ , no más caminatas por las calles … Desde que aparecio ese idiota con sonrisa de comercial dentífrico en nuestras vidas, mi mejor amigo empezó a usar la palabra "No" muchas veces al día conmigo, todo empeoraria cada día y sin mencionar que nuestras tardes ahora tenía un nuevo integrante, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que me dejara sin su compañía.

Ellos, últimamente pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos ; supuestamente componiendo _raps_. Todos adoraban a ese niñato de rulitos rojizos, cualquier lugar donde estuviera ese tonto; era iluminado por la luz de su presencia. Maldita luz! que llegué a odiar, tanto como Drácula después de días sin haber probado alimento.

– Lo siento!, Tao – dijo Wu Yi Fan , mirando el suelo – No siento lo mismo,… yo…. me gusta otra persona – sólto bajito angustiado – y no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… Sería injusto, contigo si…

Respira, Hwang Zi Tao. No te atrevas a llorar, juró! por los huesos de Jackie Chan!, que si lo haces; te cambiare el nombre ; teñiré tu pelo de azul!; te dejare una noche completa en el cementerio con más fantasmas de corea. Sabia que mis amenazas, entrarian en un saco roto. Mi lado "Tao – q _uejica"_ era muy sensible; demasiado sensible para mi gusto. Intente focalizar su rostro pero mi vista iniciaba a empañarse por mis lágrimas. Mire al cielo suplicando para que mis lagrimas no salieran. Sin embargo, ese lado mio nunca escucha de razones y senti la humedad de una _"maldita-lagrima-traidora_ " que se atrevía a caer por mi mejilla. Como una bola de nieve en el Tibet, trayendo destrucción a su paso colina abajo. Era tonto, patético. Pero no podría soportar mis días sin él. Aferrandome hasta el final decidí, avalar mis actos en la frase; Es mejor arrepentirse de algo que hiciste, que de algo que nunca hiciste.

– ¡No!, espera, por favor!. No te pido que me ames inmediatamente – suplique desesperado- deja que me quede a tu lado y con el tiempo….

– Basta Tao! – me silenció zarandeando uno de mis brazos, tal vez con la intención que recapacitara – No puedes continuar con esto, basta por favor, jamás podría amarte de la misma manera…

– Y si…

– No, Tao….eres una persona increíble, con un corazón amable…. – suspiro melancólico – Pronto encontraras una persona que te ame tanto… – Me consolaba dándome palmaditas en mi hombro; como cuando perdí mi reloj _Gucci_ -… te reirás de este día y sólo seré un mal recuerdo.

– Nunca!… – conteste enojado, dejando escapar más lagrimas – ¡Jamás! amare a nadie como te amo.

– Jamás!… es mucho tiempo… – dijo suspirando – No puedo hacer nada con lo que siento, y tampoco podría mentirte para hacerte feliz…

-Esa persona… – no queria nombrarlo, y aunque sabia la respuesta a mi pregunta tenía que escucharlo- ¿Te gusta Park Chan Yeol?

-Si…

¿Podría mi corazón romperse más?. Sentía que todos los pedacitos eran polvo!. maldición!, esta situación era irreal y dolorosa. Buscando una salida de escape, mire por la ventana del salón de clases, las luces del patio principal estaban encendidas, brillando como luciernagas en una noche de verano,el cielo se veia oscuro y mustio; Encambio la luna se veia tan brillante y majestuosa, que tenia ganas de sacarle una fotografía. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreir con desgana recordando las noches en que mi abuela me contaba cuentos para domir, sobre la luna. Recuerdo una en particular; donde la Luna siendo testigo de tantas historias de amor, consedió un deseo a un rey bondadoso. Aunque no era un rey bondadoso de ningun reino, desesperado también pedí su ayuda : _"Luna, amiga de los amantes, ¿Podrías ayudarme sólo una vez?, ¿podrías hechizar a este idiota y darme su corazón? ¿Podrías? ¿podrías? Por favor!._ Ajena a mi dolor, támbien me ignoro.

– Tao, tengo que entregar esta composic…. – se corto, porque era la composición que había hecho para él, aunque sólo fue una excusa para verlo. – sí quieres no presentaré este trabajo, no sabía…yo no quería… – Intento marcharse, pero tropezó con una silla.- _Goddammit!_

Mire las hojas que mi idiota favorito tenía en sus manos y no puede reprimir mis lágrimas, que ahora sin un ápice de vergüenza salían a raudales. Limpie mi rostro, tratando de recuperar la compostura y que esas malditas lágrimas desaparecieran.

– Antes de irte, podrías decirme ¿cuál es el cementerio con más fantasmas en corea?

– ¿Qué? …

– ¿Crees que el color azul es un color bonito? – sonreí mirando el bonito jardín del patio por la ventana.

– ¿Ah?..si,…sí, creo que si – respondió confundido, sabia que no entendía cual era la razón de esas preguntas fuera de contexto.

– ¿Crees, que el nombre "Zi Tao'' es un nombre genial?

– ¿Qué? ¿Por-qué…?- tartamudeo asustando.

– Sólo contesta mis preguntas y podrás llevarte la composición, aunque para ser sincero, tal vez, no tengas una nota sobresaliente, pero te servirá para pedir más tiempo y así tú podrás componer tu propia canción, eres más talentoso que yo.

– Si, es bonito – sonrió al ver mi confusión – Tu nombre es genial. Y tú eres más talentoso.

– ¿Qué otro nombre crees que sea genial?

– Pues el mío!- respondido con seguridad. Y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

Él estaba nervioso, lo sabía, llevaba tanto tiempo observando todos sus movimientos que era sencillo para mi reconocer sus gestos; cuando él estaba triste; preocupado ; o cuando estaba nervioso : tocaba inconscientemente su oreja izquierda. Otra sonrisa desganada se escapo de mi labios, amaba también esa parte de él. Wu Yi Fan siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, su autoconfianza era otra de las razones para admirarlo; también tenía algo de narcisista; tenía un mal carácter; era arrogante, odioso y si voy a ser sincero…no es tan perfecto,- _"oh! Si claro, una semana con Jongin y miento excelente"_ – _¿A quién trataba de engañar?_ Perfección, debió ser su segundo nombre.

– Lo siento

– ¿Por qué?

– Por… tus sentimient… por… por todo… – se meció sus cabellos; era un signo de su desesperación. – Aaah! Creo que me volveré loco! _Damn it! Damn it!_

Aunque mi ingles era básico, sabia que no paraba de soltar maldiciones.

– Kris, no tienes la culpa de nada – solte intentando salvar nuestra amistad -… no es necesario que digas lo siento, no dig…

– Pero….Lo siento! Lo siento de verdad! – suspiró frustado- lamento, ser un idiota y no haberme dado cuenta antes,… tal vez no debía abrazarte, o no ser cercanos…no pasar tantas tardes juntos…o no sé… porque surgió todo esto…- abrió los brazos haciendo gestos con las manos, estaba totalmente desesperado y sentí pena por llevarlo hasta ese punto.

Mi tiempo se terminó, había perdido el juego. Lo importante era que cerraba un capitulo en mi vida, ya no tenía nada que perder. Sin remordimientos abrace a mi idiota favorito hasta dejarle sin aire, intentando romperle todos los huesos por no amarme, es broma, fue un abrazo cálido y fuerte a la vez; una despedida.

– Prométeme algo Kris….

Al no escuchar su respuesta, levante el rostro y me di cuenta que Kris, estaba en estado de shock y sólo movía la cabeza en signo afirmativo, al ver ese rostro adorablemente confundido, no pude evitar sonreír.

– Prométeme que serás feliz… – dije resignado – Tal vez nada entre nosotros volvera a ser como antes, pero siempre estaré aquí para ti, además….siempre puedes volver a mí, incluso si piensas que es muy tarde, esperare por ti…

– Tao! Es suficiente…. haces que me sienta el ser más despreciable del universo…- dijo empujándome a un lado. Y yo sólo pude echarme a reír. Era eso o llorar.

– …tranquilo, sólo estaba probando mi suerte- dije intentando no reír más – era broma… veo muchos dramas, lo siento. Hablaba enserio , cuando te dije que quiero que seas feliz! Ahora vete!…

Nadie me había advertido que amar fuera tan doloroso, no quería estos sentimientos, en realidad nunca los quise, nunca dije; _"hey! Cupido mándame una de tus flechas que estoy aburrido y tengo ganas de sufrir". Maldito hijo de afrodita!_ Cupido irresponsable! Sólo mando una flecha, motivo de este amor unilateral. De nada servía sentir lástima de un amor que nunca podría ser, es más , no tenía planeado sufrir el resto de mis días por un amor no correspondido. ¿Tendría una posibilidad de ser feliz? ¿Alguien podría amarme?. ¡Al diablo con el amor!, esta era mi bienvenida y me despedida.

Para un día, todo ese caos fue demasiado, tenía que dejar ese salón antes de volver a llorar como un niño, mañana seria otro día, tal vez más gris que el día de hoy, pero por todos mis demonios internos que sería otro maldito precioso día!.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de un golpe, y entro la luz. Oh! Maldita Luz. Sonriendo me deje una nota mental: "preguntar a mis padres si en el árbol genealógico de nuestros ancestros tuvimos algún parentesco cercanos con los vampiros".

 _ **-Fin-**_

 _ **Teorema de cupido:  
Todo cuerpo sumergido en el amor  
experimenta un atontamiento  
directamente proporcional  
al amor que se siente  
por el chico al se quiere.  
(by Sandra Laguna Garvia)**_

 **…. Continuara ¿?**

N/A: A pedido de algunos lectores, ( pocos xDD) decidí continuar la historia. Soy fácil de convencer… (?) xDD


End file.
